Wrath of the peacock: The Fury of Lord Shen
by penguin adventures
Summary: The penguins battle with Lord Shen continues. Can the penguin defeat this villain of will they fall to the wrath of the peacock. Also Kai returns again but this time he is on Lord Shen's side. all of this will lead to the penguin making a decision that could change history...
1. Skipper's recap

Skipper's Recap

Listen up civilians,

That villainous peacock Lord Shen is back. While we arrogantly assumed Shen would give us time to gather our forces Lord Shen killed the emperor of china and defeated the warriors of the jade palace. Shen, his army, and his girlfriend Swordfeather then traveled to the present day and launched a surprise attack that our allies were completely unprepared for. It resulted in the deaths of Classified and Corporal of the North Wind, Julian, Gia, Randy the sheep, and Dr. Blowhole (and yes he was working with us). Most of the survivors of that attack lead by dode the dodo decided to flee to safety (the cowards). Eva, short Fuse, Alex and company, kitka, roger, and mooncat decided to stay and help. Nigel and Rockgut decided to show up with Hans, Savio, and the hornets. The Rat King and his rat minions arrived to share intel that Shen had conquered the city. We rushed over to Shen's center of operations in the empire state building. We managed to get our face off with shen but during the chaos Alex and company went missing and presumed dead. And the hornets nest was destroyed causing our temperory insect allies to flee. After Shen betrayed Swordfeather and had her killed he had his cannoneers take out the empire state building with us inside.

We managed to escape but The Rats and Savio weren't so lucky. Kitka managed to escape with a minor injury and Hans revealed that he was playing us all (what do you expect from the devious puffin). Eva and Short Fuse had also survived but they didn't know that fate of Alex and Co. After getting chased across the city by an angry mob that included officer X, all the New Yorkers who were tourists in Africa (that we may or may not have been stranded in the African wilderness during operation: tourist trap), the tour guide from Africa, and Nana(or the old lady who beat up Alex the lion). Luckly we found Martin the peacock and we all returned to central park. Unfortantely, Martin had made a deal with his son (lord Shen) to spare Elizabeth(Shen's mother). Shen had agreed only if Martin had lured us to him which he did. Shen was a peacock of his word but unfortantly Martin had forgotten to have Shen spare him. Shen finished off his father and then decided to show mercy. This came in the form of him and his army chasing us thru the city. If we make it to the outskirts of the city he'll let us live. Shen's army meanwhile had every intention to kill us one by one as we fell. Knowing that running was the only way to live we…ran like the wind. While Shen chased us thru the city we once called home. The equally villainous spirit warrior Kai was watching from the shadows with amusment…waiting for his moment to strike. We pick up the adventure where we left off…With Lord Shen and a bunch of angry wolves chasing us thru the city.


	2. Chapter One: The Chase

New York City

1:00 P.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski progress report!" I shouted. "the good news…we're are almost out of the city!" "And the bad news?" I said. "Lord Shen and company is still right behind us!" Kowalski said. "Options!" Marlene said. "Keep running or we die," Kowalski said. "Skipper," Nigel said, "get your people out of here! We'll hold them off!" "Bring it on!" Rockgut said, "You dandy dumplings!" Nigel and Rockgut stopped and started to fire. "Uncle Nigel!" Private said. "Don't worry about us!" Nigel said, "don't waste this chance!"

I quickly saluted the agent and then we made our escape. "You thing the two of you can stop us?" Shen shouted. "We may be outnumbered," Nigel said, "but we have on thing you don't have…" "What's that?" Shen said. "Let's show you," Rockgut shouted. Nigel and Rockgut charged at the wolves who were slightly taken aback. "Don't just sit there and stare at them!" Shen shouted, "fire! Fire your weapons now!" "We have to go back for Nigel," Private said. "Private," I said, "Nigel is giving us time." "but we're still leaving the city," Private said. "We will let Shen think he has us beating," I said, "but we will be back. Shen isn't done with us yet, "I said. "So what do we do?" Private said. "We're going back home," I said, "The Long way round!" We managed to exit the city with out incident and by the time Shen and his forces where at the outskirts of town we were long gone. "I am a peacock of my word," Shen said, "but be warned if you make any attempt to return to this city…you will regret it. You will be begging me to spare you…but remember this I already spared you. And I will not spare you again!"

"so Skipper," Marlene said once the peacock was way out of earshot, "how do we get back to the city without Shen knowing?" "There is a way," Kowalski said. "an air assault," Kitka said. "no," Kowalski replied. "some kind of secret tunnel system," roger said. "Shen would finish us off before we get to the secret tunnel system," Kowalski said. "so what do you suggest," I said. "A brown river sneak around." "really?" I said, "Engage!" Rico flipped up a manhole cover, "you want us to go down their?" Eva said. "do you have any other suggestions?" I said. "No," eva said. "The Sewers it is!" I said.

We climbed down into the sewers and followed the underground river of raw sewage. After a few miles Kowalski announced, "Okay the central Park Zoo is directly above us!" I climbed up the ladder and lifted the manhole cover enough for me to look around. A big sign caught my attention and my eye's widened. "If It ain't Hoboken-Fix it!" I shut the manhole cover. "so is it the zoo," Marlene asked. "Hoboken," I replied. "Oh…I was reading the map upside down!" Kowalski said. I looked next to me and saw a white hatch with the North Wind's logo on it. "What's this?" I said. "Oh I forgot about that," Short fuse said, "it our Hoboken bunker!" "You have a hoboken bunker?" I said, "why?" Doris appeared who I had somehow forgottan was with us, "Yes," doris said. "except Classified never told us what it was for," Short fuse said. The door opened, "That's because we didn't need it until now," Classified said. "Yeah, yeah classified," I said, "What? But I thought…but you…how…" "I could tell you," Classified said, "but then I would have to kill you."

(end of chapter one)


	3. Chapter Two: Classified lives

Hoboken, New jersey

North wind Bunker

2:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

Classifed had let us into the bunker and shut the door. Out attention was instantly drawn to the bank of screens. Several news reports were playing showing the scope of the chaos being caused by Lord Shen. Shen himself had taken over New York Action 1 News. "Humans of New York!" Shen said, "I am Lord Shen…and despite what your useless historical records states…yes I am a peacock. I didn't travel all the way from the dark deeps of history to learn that you idiots think I'm a human…Well news flashs your historians were wrong! Now there are going to be some changes around here…From this day forward your city will be the city of New Gongmon. Got any problems with that you can protest but be warned my soldiers have the right to eat you. And if you really tick me off…" The camera turned revealing one of Shen's cannons, "This cannon will be the last thing you see! Now to recap I am Lord Shen…and you will bow before me or be destroyed. Another Thing…I'm afraid you won't be hearing from your major in a long time."

The camera flipped again revealing The Massive Big One aimed at Commissioner Mcslade, The Mayor, The Police Chief, and other key public figures. "That a good look," Shen said, "You city government is at my mercy…And they will die unless The Police, The FBI, and the national guard will die…And Mr. President of you are watching this...I want you to public announce America's surrender and declare me the supreme Emperor of America!" "Shen gone crazy," I said. "I'm afraid it's too late," Classified said. Another channel had the President on it directly in front of the Mayor estate in New York, "My fellow Americans...New york has been occupied by a evil force and lead by an evil warlord." Footage of New York in flame and occupied by Shen's army appeared behind the president. "And with a heavy heart I say this…America surrenders. All military forces are to back down immeditately…America Surrenders. I am also announcing my resignation. Lord Shen…You are now Supreme Emperor of America. And I have on last thing to say as…" Shen blasted the president off the podium with a handcannon. "I wouldn't move an inch secret service…In fact you work for me now." The Vice president stood up, "The United states doesn't negotiate…" Lord Shen hit him with one of his throwing knifes, "Good…Neither do I!"

"Anybody else?" Shen shouted as the secret service surrendered. "My subservient subjects," Shen said, "mark this day on your caledars…The day your beloved country ceased to be a demogracy…The Day your constitution ceased to exist…THE LAST DAY OF YOUR REPUBLIC! But rejoice my subjects…The Year of the peacock starts now!" Shen flew up and ripped the flag off the flag pull and replaced it with his own. "Behold!" Shen said. "Shen's forces have appeared around the country!" Eva said, "their forcing American forces to join them in battle." "Since I have just blazed ancient china to the ground leaving an empty wasteland I decided to bring in my entire massive army to keep order over my new dominon. And with your help!" Shen said, "we can make America the most feared and respected country in the world…and from this country…we will conquer The World! Everyone who is able will be forced to help me and my forces accomplish that goal…if not you can die!"

On CNN, "…It appears Shen's army is made up of wolves, gorillas...and antelope?" "Antelope?" Classified said. "we have confirmation it is antelope with Swords and longbows!" "Isn't that the emperial guard of gongmon city," Private said. "bullied into doing Shen's bidding," I muttered. Wolves, gorillas, and American soldiers forced to do Shen's bidding busted into CNN's newroom. "I'm sorry but the new leader just voided the bill of rights…I afraid your canceled," Boss wolf said. I looked at the wall of screens and watched in horror as one by one the news channels went dark. The Only channel left was the one Shen had taken over now boardcasting Shen ultimatium. "I am your ruler now," Shen said, "all who do not obey me will die…my armies will make sure of that." A world map appeared showing countries going dark. "That's maniac," Eva said. "What?" I said. "Shen just deployed his forces!" "Where!" I said. "Everywhere!" Eva said, "he's using the resources of the most powerful country on earth." Another alarm went off. "Shen has unleashed the full military might of America on the world. "Drone strikes in London!' Eva shouted. "nuclear missiles have been aimed at every city in Russia!" "Shen fleet off the coast of japan!" "Shen entire airship armada is laying waste to china!" "America F-32 Stealth fighters in Canada!" "Tanks in Mexico!" "I have lost contact will IPSA and North Wind Headquarters!" "The valiant is down!" Classified shouted.

"Skipper," Marlene said, "we're doomed aren't" I looked at the world map as the countries flashed red one by one. The world was spiraling out of control and all I could say was, "yes…we're doomed." "America aircraft carrier with Shen's ships off the coast of India." "America navy ships in the black sea." "America coast guard ships off the coast of italy!" "Shen's forcing the coast guard into this!" "He's the supreme emperor of America," Kowalski said, "he has complete control of the America military now." Classified looked in shock at the map, "No!" he shouted. "Russia has been wiped out!" Short fuse shouted. "Shen forces are swiping across Europe." And then in a signal instant digital white flag appeared on every signal country.

"Annnd….the world just surrendered," Classified said. "All forces have withdrawn back to america," Eva said, "Shen is the supreme ruler of the world." "alright people," I said, "they is one thing Shen didn't count on." "What's that?" Classified said. "we're are going to show Shen that we are still in the game." Marlene looked at our fighting force, "um…us vs. Shen and millions of soldiers." "Actually," Kowalski said, "It would be us vs. Shen and his massive army AND the entire military might of America." Classified thru on the last remaining new channel which was now showing footage of Shen's army turning their attention to keeping the public in check…and harassening whoever they pleased when ever they pleased.

"turn it off," I said, "The Year of the peacock ends…" "Um skipper?" "NOW!" "But…" Marlene said. "Don't worry marlene we faced some long odds before!" "These are by far the Longest…and oddest," Kowalski said. "so what do you suggest," Classified said. "We need a bigger boat," I replied. "Skipper," Nigel said rushing into the room, "it's too late..." Shen's gaundao sliced thru Nigel's voice box silencing him forever. "Yes it is," Shen said. Shen looked over at Classified, "Didn't I kill you?" Shen said, "No matter I'll just kill you again!" "Emegenecy teleport engaged." "No!" Shen shouted as we teleported from sight. "So that's how you want to play it," Shen said, "very well…This world is mine anyway…THERE IS NOWHERE YOU CAN HIDE AND NOWHERE YOU CAN RUN!"

(end of chapter two)


	4. Chapter three: back to new york

Lower New York Bay

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Kowalski's POV)

We managed to steal a destroyer and slip into the harbor unnoticed. "What's the plan," Kitka said. "That arrogant Shen had sent all of america's navy elsewhere to keep order in his new empire," Skipper said. "is this a good idea we're still outnumbered," marlene said. "Yes," Classified said, "but we have superious tactics." I looked at the two navy destroyer that shen had allowed in the harbor. My heart sank when I saw that the American flag had been replaced by Shen's flag.

We managed to slip past those ships but got the attention of Shen's main ships who quicky started to attack. "All hands on Deck!" Skipper shouted, "Battle stations!" "front Turrent one is primed," I said. "turrent two is primed!" Private said. "Ka-boom!" Rico said. "Turrent four is primed," Mason said. "Turrent five is primed," Marlene said. And before long all the turrents were ready. "Lock on!" Skipper said. "We're are locked on Skipper!" Kowalski said. "Fire!" meanwhile on the other ships. "Keep firing! You idiots! I will not lose my empire to a bunch of penguins! Keep firing! Fire them all!" Shen's wooden ship was no match for our destroyer until the other two destroyers appeared behind us. The human crew had been replaced by wolves meaning no hope of inspiring the crew to do action against lord shen.

The destroyers fired from behind and Shen's fleet fired from in front. "hard to port!" "and…we need a bigger boat," I said. Skipper shouted as our destroyer was destroyed. We washed ashore on the beach. "Well that didn't go as planned," I said. "We need to find Shen's base of operations," classified said. "Anybody knows where it is?" Skipper said. "I have a pretty good idea," I said pointing to the replica of the tower of scared flame that stuck out like a sore thumb on the new york skyline. "Well then off to that then," I said. Classified pulled out a scanning device, "but first we have to go thru them…" A line of cannons manned by gorillas blocked our path. "Well doesn't battery park look wonderful today," Skipper muttered. "Skipper what do we do?" Marlene said. "I can take them," Kitka said. "You can't even fly you have a broken wing!" Marlene said.

"We're doomed! We're doomed! We're doomed!" Mooncat shouted. "that is not helping!" roger shouted. "so skipper what's the plan," Nigel said. "Kowalski options," Skipper said. "Um…" I said, "...yeah…we're doomed." "Not on my watch," Skipper said, "now give me another options and no we're not going to just sit their and die." "I have I different fate in mind for you," a voice said. The Gorrilas moved the cannons aside and parted for the newcoming. Kai himself appeared from the shadows, "In fact I'm going to beat you senseless…AND then I'm going to take your chi!" "Nice to see you too Kai," I muttered. "Kai!?" Skipper said, "What is he doing here!"

(end of chapter three)


	5. Chapter Four: Kai?

Battery Park, New York

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kai!?" I said, "what is he doing here!" "I'll answer that question…but then this happened." A jade leapord charged us. "Why does this jombie snow leapord look familiar?" I said. "Just shut up and fight!" Kai said speaking thru his jombie. The jabe leapord attacked again smashing Kowalski into a guide rail. Kai had walked up and using his chainblades lifted the wreakage of Dave's sub. Kai spun it around some to build up momentum and smashed it towards the ground. "Get down!" I shouted tackling Private, Rico, and Marlene out of harms way. the wreakage slammed into the ground some of the rusted metal turning to dust on impact.

The Jade leapord returned and I finally recognized him. "tai lung?" "well he was."  
Kai said. Rico hacked up his lavathrower and melted a hole thru Jombie tai lung. "huh?" Kai said. the jombie leapord collapsed a ball of energy returning to Kai. "That was annoying!" Kai shouted as he smashed thru all of us. Kai readied his blades before flinging them at us. Rico hacked up a baseball bat and deflected the blades. "I will take your chi!" Kai shouted. "You keep saying that…still not taking anybodies chi." "Oh really?" Kai shouted. I turned around and saw that Kai had wraped up Marlene, Kitka, doris, and Eva with a single chainblade. As they started to turn to chi he flung his other blade towards the four of us. Rico sliced thru the chain of the other blade releashing Marlene, Kitka, Doris, and Eva. I summersaulted as the blade came closer causing it to fly back to Kai. "What no!" Kai shouted as the chain wrapped around him.

"Now so strong now," I said as Kai struggled to break free of his own chains. "I will break free and I will destroy you. And then with a blast of chi Kai escape from his chains. "I don't need my blades to take you chi," Kai said as he clamped classified's mouth shut with his barehands. "Releash me!" Classified said, "releash me immediately!" We then watched in shock as classified started to turn to jade from the headdown. One of Kai's chainblades lay abandoned with enough chain to trap Kai again. Classified was about 50% jaded by now. Rico grabbed the end of the chain and spun it around before launching it at Kai. The blade warpped around Kai causing him to releash classified. Classified turned back to normal instantly and he was in complete shock.

"I will just break out again…No it can not be!" Kai shouted as he started to turn to chi. "IT CAN NOT BE!" "I am Kai!" Kai shouted as he contiuned to struggle. "Nooo!" Kai shouted as he turned completely to chi. "what happen happens when the chi stealer steals his own chi?" The jombie of Kai was just that a Jade statue. The glow in the eye faded and the jombie didn't move. Kowalski hit it and nothing happened, "well at least there is no doubt about his immortality." Rico hacked up a blunt weapon and smashed the jade statue of Kai to bits. The orbs of chi hovered for a moment but with nowhere to go it reformed into a Jade statue of Kai. "hmm…it seems his other jade amulets are now part of the jade body," Kowalski said.

Kowalski knocked on him again, "see he can't harm us anymore." The arm of Jombie Kai shot out and started to choke Kowalski. "I can still take your chi!" Kai shouted. Kowalski struggled but because Kai hand was made of solid jade Kowalski couldn't escape as he started to turn to jade. Rico took his blunt weapon and started to smash Kai's jade arm until it collapsed. Kowalski fell to the ground with Kai's jade hand still around his neck. The smash jade arm and the jade hand turn to dust and then reformed on Kai's body. "You can't stop me," Kai said. Kowalski pulled out the ion cannon and destroyed Kai's jade body. Rico then sucked kai's orb of chi into the transdimesional vacuum. "Nooo!" the ghostly voice of Kai shouted, "I will return! I will returrrrrrn!" "So now what?" Private said. "where is that tower!" I said. Doris, Classified, Eva, Corporal, and Short fuse exchanged nervous glances. "well…um…" doris said. Classified turned to me and somberly said, "The Central Park Zoo."

(end of chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five: The Fury of Lord Shen

The Central Park Zoo

The New Tower of The Sacred Flame

5:00 P.M. Eastern Standard time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report," I said. "The tower grounds are heavily guarded!" "attack options," I said. "Shen might destroy his own tower if we attack," Kowalski said. "The tower that he just built?" I said, "I don't think so." "one nevers knews with villains like him," Kowalski said. "We be destroyed as soon as we reach the gates," Classified said.

"Unless we destroy the gates first," I said, "Right rico!" Rico hacked up his rocket launcher. "Wait wouldn't launching that send all the guards are way?" "Not if we time it right marlene," I said, "Rico we may need that four barrel one." "A four barrel rocket launcher?" Marlene said. "trust me it much safer in our hands….then Blowhole's." "Wait blowhole had a four barrel rocket launcher?" "Until we stole it," Kowalski replied. Rico hacked up the four barrel rocket launcher while handing me the normal rocket launcher. Rico gave Kowalski his spare rocket launcher while he readied the four barrel rocket launcher.

We walked up to the door, "Knock, knock!" I said. "Who's there," the gruff voice of a gorilla said. "rude interrupting explosions!" "Rude interrupting explosi…" KA-BOOOOOM! The doors exploded inwards taking out most of the gorrila's and wolves inside. The shockwave carried far beyond the courtyard knocking down guards and knocking archers off the building. Two lookout towers collapsed while lookouts on the other tower were knocked off this posts. We entered the courtyard and found that the two cannons Shen had set up were reduced to twisted metal. Kitka had managed to get into the air and claw a nearby wolf's eyes out. "Ah my eyes!" the wolf shouted. The doors to the tower itself were knocked opened, "What is going on here!" Boss wolf shouted. Boss wolf's one good eye widened in shock when he saw the massive hole where the outer gates once stood. Corporal and Classified had their weapons trained on the wolf. Short fuse's personal hover tank moved into position.

Rico had his four barrel rocket launcher aimed at his face. Kowalski and I had our rocket launcher aimed at him as well. Boss wolf's mouth dropped open and he let his hammer fall to the ground. Private had commandeered a handcannon from one of the downed wolves. Marlene, Doris, and Eva had stolen crossbows. Roger and mooncat just tried to look intimidating. "What the heck is that," boss wolf said staring at the four barrel rocket launcher. "your death," I said, "unless you do one thing for us." "What's that," boss wolf said. "Take us to your leader."

Boss wolf entered with us behind him. The wolves inside the tower instantly closed in to attack us until they saw our weapons. Boss wolf looked at his fellow wolves with fear in his eye, "what to know what those things do…look outside." I looked at the wolf, "did you think Shen saw that," I said. "probably," he replied. We then walked up the seemly endless flights of stairs! "Lord Shen," Boss wolf said. "What is it now?" Shen said pointing his lance in his face. "The penguins wanted to see you," Boss wolf said. "And you let them in here!" Shen said. "Look outside," boss wolf said. "I don't see what the flew of my dominion has to do with…" Shen shut up as soon as he saw the state of the courtyard. "And that is way I can't have anything nice!"

"Give up now Shen," I said. We all cocked our weapons to get our point across. "Why do I need to fear your weapons," Shen said holding a rope, "WHEN I CAN DO THIS!" A cannon exploded knocking Classified, Eva, and Corporal out of the tower. Rico fired his four barrel rocket launcher in response destroying the cannon. Shen looked in shock at the twisted metal remains of his cannon. "You got to be kidding me," Shen said. Roger now had a long sword while Mooncat had a crossbow of his own. Kitka let out a falcon cry and flew straight at Shen's eyes. Shen javelin threw his lance impaling kitka to the ceiling. "Kitka!" I shouted. "too late Skipper she can't hear you she's dead!" Shen replied in a mocking tone.

"Now while is that lumbering oaf Kai," Shen said, "Oh well I can take all of you!" "Your outnumbered sucker," Short fuse said. "Why can't you admit we have you beat?" Marlene said. "Surrender," I shouted. "Never!" Shen replied. "Stop being a stubborn bird and surrender," Doris said. "I have a flaming rocket with your name on it," Kowalski said, "well don't you quit while you still alive!" "Ka-blamo!" Rico said flipper on the trigger. "You four barrel monstrousty doesn't scare me," Shen replied before glaring into short fuse soul, "I'm afraid the only suckers around here…ARE YOU!" The wolves attack us hard from behind us and our allies didn't stand a chance. As we struggled to hold off the wolves Doris and Eva both fell! "Doris!" Kowalski said dumping the rocket launcher for his plasma blaster, "I will avenge you! You will pay for destroy my aquatic goddess!" "Whoa calm down!" a wolf said before Kowalski blasted his eye out. "No!" he said, "I don't want to be a one eyed wolf!" Boss wolf glared at him, "what wrong with only having one eye?" he asked, "would you prefer to have no eyes!" "No!" the wolf said. "Too bad," boss wolf said as he ripped the wolf's other eye out. "Ahhh!" the wolf shouted as he fell down the stairs cluthing his head. Boss wolf was now watching with sasfication as we struggled to hold off his fellow wolves.

Shen unveiled another cannon and turned to the now torch baring wolf. "Fire the cannon!" Shen shouted, "And what does fools out of my tower!" "But sir we could hit our own!" "Then they made a noble sacrifice," Shen said, "Now lit it!" "No," Boss wolf said blowing out the torch and walking away, "throw another blade at me….I don't care anymore." Shen used his lance to knock boss wolf into roger causing him to impale his blade into the wall. Shen lit the fuse and the cannon fired blasted us out of the tower. Shen looked out the smoulder hole in his tower and looked at a distinct impact crater in the Zoo itself. Shen looked at his remaining wolves and gorillas, "Do not let our fellow soldiers sacrifice be in vain go down their and finish them off!"

"but sir," a gorilla said, "there is no way they can survive that!" "then way don't you go out their and check!" Shen said glaring into the gorilla's soul. "Yes sir!" the gorilla said. "Kill any and all survivors you find!" Shen shouted. The gorillas and the wolves left. Shen turned to a wolf dressed like a waiter. "What can I get for you Shen?" the wolf asked. Shen turned to the wolf with no eyes and boss wolf, "Kill them and serve them their livers." "Yes sir," he said. "Also tell the chef to kill you and serve me your heart roasted on a spit." Um…" "Go down their and give the chef my order!" Shen said, "or I can kill you slowly up here!" The waiter wolf grabbed the other two wolf and dragged them down the stairs. Shen turned to the two remaining gorillas. "Write a memo," Shen said, "any wolf or gorilla that disobeys me will be sent down to the kitchen to be prepared by my personal chef!" "But sir…" the gorilla said. "And tell Mr. Ping that if he doesn't fulfil those orders…I just might order roasted duck!" The gorillas left to deliver the message. Shen glared back at the crater… "Penguins if you have survived that you will wish you had died in the first place," Shen said

Meanwhile in the impact crater, Private, Kowalski, Rico, and I were the last one's standing. "A moment of silence to honor our fallen!" I said staring at the pile of ash that was once our friends and allies. "Skipper we have wolves and gorillas incoming!" Kowalski said. "ETA!" I shouted. "Right Now!" A gorilla said. "Oh come on now!" Kowalski shouted. The gorilla cracked his knuckles, "Any last words?" he said as the wolves chuckled evilly. "I got one," Kowalski said, "Tell Lord Shen that we are going to stop him!" Kowalski pulled out the spacetime teleport. "Where are you going with that?" the gorilla said. "The one place you will never find us!" Kowalski shouted as he pushed the button. "No!" The gorilla shouted he faded to white. The last thing we saw before white overtook everything was gorillas and wolves covering their eyes and archers launching their arrows. The battleground disappeared and we found ourselves in the middle of a burning valley of peace. "Opps…" Kowalski said, "not as far back as I wanted."

To be continued in…

Wrath of the peacock: The Demise of Lord Shen


	7. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Blowhole!

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
